masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:More disappointed in
I agree that the ending was disappointing to say the least. Even if bioware does have something planned, it's still frustrating to witness. But the thing that upsets me the most about ME3 was the miranda romance. I was hoping to at least say I love you, but I was more interested in seeing what life after the reapers would be like with miranda or any romance option. (SPOILER!) The destruction of the mass relays really complicates things too, what if your romance option was someone aboard the normandy...there is no way to continue that even if Shepard does live. I'm just really bummed about the whole ending sequence, but mostly about that being able to be with miranda. I know there is noting they can do about it, but i just wanted to voice my disappointment.-- 16:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Edited format, for easier readability :) To be fair any romance that isn't Liara/Garrus/Tali/Virmire Survivor just plainly sucks in ME3. Actually I would even go as far as saying any non-Liara romance get's really shoved into the background. However I liked the conversations with Miranda in ME3, because it reflected really well that while they were sort of rivals in ME2, my Shep and Miranda became close friends who can trust eachother blindly.--SunyiNyufi 17:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, I didn't romance her with any of my characters, but nevertheless considered her a friend, and in some ways even sort of a mentor, since second half of ME2. So yes, I wanted to see much more of her involvement. On the other hand, people, who romanced Jacob or Thane are probably bummed out even more. I mean, Thane had quite a large fanbase... Just a thought about Miranda: don't you think, that she would be an ideal candidate for a Spectre? She seems not to trust the Alliance and likes to pursue her goals without any restrictions by laws and bureaucracy, but that's exactly what Spectres do. Apart from that: vast experience in covert/black operations, first-hand knowledge of terrorist organizations, prominent leadership, tactical and analyst skills, as well as formidable combat capabilities, if it comes to that. And last but not least, we discover, that Miranda actually has a heart and a set of morals, so she won't be turning into next Saren. I'm sure, that with her motivation, the Galaxy will suffer much less from Henry Lawsons, Illusive People and other assorted freaks.-Algol- 06:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :You just reminded me of that Shep-Thane reunion scene. Man that's sort of hot :D And yeah in theory Miranda would make a great Spectre, though I think she lacks a bit of genuine altruism for the job. But that could be remedied, she just has to work with a paragon Shep for a couple of month and it will rub off on her :)--SunyiNyufi 10:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Prior to ME3 release, I thought it would involve finding some cure for Kepral's syndrom... Nope:( I'm not a huge fan of Thane, but, hey, he was a good character! With a lot of fans. ::I think altruism is not necessary to qualify for a Spectre. Tela Vasir wasn't very altruistic blowing up a building, but she was a good Spectre. She got the job done. If all special forces/intelligence agents/operatives were altruistic, I doubt they could get the job done. Nevertheless, you're totally right about her and a paragon Shep! Professional education, so to speak:)-Algol- 11:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::When I replayed ME2 in preparation for ME3 I always just fast forwarded Thane's dialogue. I remember that I first liked him, he was interesting and all, but after a couple of playthroughs he gets a bit annoying with his constant emo attitude. I mean I understand, he is dying and he is sorry for killing people and all that but still, he was way too emo, so I stopped caring about him. Then came ME3, and cried like a baby. Damn it Thane! ;__; :::Okay well let me put it this way: to be a really good Spectre, you need altruism. Otherwise you might become someone like Tela Vasir or Saren (before being indoctrinated) who will be willing to kill anyone to get the job done. IMO that's not a good Spectre. But then again, I'm just a human, and as Garrus said, humans try to save everyone.--SunyiNyufi 11:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- I played the Liara romance for one Shep and Garrus for one Shep. I thought the Garrus romance was awesome and Liara was just so-so. Of course, I always loved the relationship with Garrus. My third playthrough I broke it off with Garrus and felt like a total heel even though he took it well.----Nuveena7-- 13:40, March 19, 2012 (UTC)